Amnesia
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Yami menghadapi 'kelainan' kekasihnya, Yugi? fic humor pertama ka, please read and review


Fic ini jadi karena obrolan gaje Ka dengan Messiah-senpai tentang penyakit-penyakit yang menyusahkan. Jadi, apabila merasakan banyak keganjilan dalamfic ini, harap maklum karena memang obrolannya pun amat sangat gaje yang so pastu menghasilkan fic yang gak kalah gaje. Dan special thank's buat Messiah-senpai yang sudi meng-edit fic abal ini.

Warning : Gajeness, anehness, garingness, AU, OOC, ketidaksinambungan judul, cerita, genre dan sebagainya, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (Okay, yang ini warning dari rokok). So, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Deal?

Disclaimer : Mbah Kazuki Takahashi. Ka gak punya hak mengakui tokoh-tokoh Yu-Gi-Oh! walaupun Ka pengen banget Yugi dikasih sama Ka. Lumayan buat guling. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

* * *

**-AMNESIA-**

**By : Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Hari ini adalah hari yang amat cerah. Semua orang terlihat bahagia dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Ops! Sepertinya kalimat tadi perlu diralat karena saat itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan, berambut jabrik dengan tiga warna dan bermata _crimson _sedang terlihat murung di sebuah kursi taman. Sebenarnya ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada dirinya? Setelah ditelusuri oleh team Densus 88 (?), ternyata pemuda yang bernama Yami Atem ini sedang mengalami dilemma dikarenakan kekasihnya yang bernama Yugi Mutou menderita sebuah 'kelainan', saudara-saudaraku sekalian! Kelainan apa itu? Yang jelas, kelainan itu adalah sebuah kelainan spektakuler sepanjang masa! Sungguh fantastis! Semua tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kelainan yang dimiliki sang kekasih, ternyata mampu membuat Yami menjadi murung seharian penuh, hingga tak mau makan, tak mau minum, malas mencuci pakaian(?), sampai-sampai ia pernah melakukan percobaan gantung diri, terjun dari gedung yang tingginya hanya 1 meter (lebay), hingga berguru pada para paranormal bernama shadi (yang ini bohong kok). Ternyata, kelainan spektakuler yang diderita sang kekasih hanyalah...

Amnesia!

...

...

...

Err... Atau bahasa gaulnya 'PELUPA'. Ya! PELUPA! Sungguh sebuah kata yang sangat keren! (Plak). Kedengarannya _simple _bukan? Tapi nyatanya, kelainan itu tidak se_simple_ yang Yami duga. Contohnya, kemarin saat dia menemui Yugi dengan niat ingin jalan-jalan, Ia yang biasanya disambut dengan hangat oleh Yugi, kini harus rela disambut dengan sambutan "Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tentu saja Yami cengo dengan sambutan yang dilontarkan Yugi. Bisa-bisanya kekasih manisnya itu melupakan pacarnya sendiri? Ia hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu. Namun, yang lebih parah hingga membuatnya tak lagi pasrah adalah... saat Yugi mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang...

"Seingat saya, Jii-chan tak punya hutang pada... rentenir. Mungkin tuan salah alamat."

Dan bayangkan saja keadaan Yami. Ia sudah berdandan se-Hot mungkin. Setampan mungkin. Seseksi mungkin. Tapi nyatanya? Ia malah dikira seorang 'rentenir'! saudara-saudara! R-e-n-t-e-r-n-i-r! Ia dikira sebagai seorang renternir? Oh, Ra! Sebegitu parahnya kah penyakit Yugi? Sampai-sampai pria setampan(?) dia, dianggap sebagai seorang renternir? Dan semua hal konyol itu membuat Yami menjadi seakan _down_. Seperti hari ini. Ia ingin sekali menemui Yugi. Tapi, ia takut jika kejadian konyol beberapa hari yang lalu itu terulang kembali.

_**Flashback**_

Saat itu, Yami sudah siap dengan pakaian bepergiannya. Sebuah parfum dengan wangi kemenyan(?) tercium semerbak dari tubuhnya. Hari ini, dia berencana mengajak Yugi menonton film. Dan tentu saja ia berangkat menuju rumah Yugi dengan perasaan senang. Pada akhirnya, Yami tiba di depan pintu rumah Yugi dan langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar!" terdengar teriakan Yugi dari dalam dan tak lama, pintu pun mulai terbuka.

"Hai, aibou! Aku kangen! Kita jalan-jalan, yuk? Ada film bagus yang baru diputar. Kau pasti suka." ajak Yami pada Yugi dengan tak lupa memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Mendengarnya, tampak Yugi sedang berpikir. Mungkin, kekasihnya itu sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Yami. Dan disaat Yami mengira bahwa Yugi akan menyanggupi tawarannya, tiba-tiba...

"TOLONG! Ada dukun cabul! Jii-chan! Tolong usir orang ini!" dan kebetulan sekali rumah Yugi terletak di pinggir jalan yang memungkinkan orang lain mendengar teriakannya. Dan betul saja teori itu. Karena dalam sekejap, Yami dikelilingi orang yang kebetulan lewat di dekat situ dan mereka bersiap-siap menghajar Yami. Lagipula, siapa yang suruh memakai parfum dengan wangi kemenyan?

Semenjak hari itu, Yami memutuskan untuk membeli parfum _merk_ baru.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sudah segala cara dilakukan Yami untuk membantu menyembuhkan 'kelainan' yang ada dalam diri aibounya. Tapi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, hanyalah selalu mengingatkan Yugi bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya. Ia selalu menelpon Yugi satu jam sekali, memperbanyak foto Yami dan Yugi di _handphone_, dan juga memperbanyak foto mereka berdua di kamar Yugi dan yang paling penting adalah, memperbanyak intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sudah Yami jadwalkan menjadi tiga kali sehari. Merepotkan? Memang! Tapi apa mau dikata? cinta tak bisa memilih kemana ia akan berlabuh. Dan cinta Yami sudah memilih Yugi (halah).

Hari ini, dia sedang berpikir keras supaya Yugi bisa sembuh. Setelah ini, ia akan berangkat ke rumah Yugi untuk kunjungan rutinnya dan tentunya, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu supaya ada alasan ketika Yugi tidak mengenalinya lagi. Tidak dikenali pacarnya sendiri memang sangatlah menyakitkan. Tak lama, dia pun menunduk dan lalu pada akhirnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan seringai iblis terpampang di paras tampannya.

"Hahaha... aibou, kau tak akan pernah melupakanku lagi." ujarnya sebelum beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Beberapa jam setelahnya, Yami sudah bertengger di depan rumah Yugi dengan membawa sebuah tas yang sangat besar.

'Huh, semoga saja cara ini berhasil!' pikirnya, dibarengi dengan seringainya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Yami mengetyk pintu kediaman keluarga Mutou, dan kemudian, terdengar ceklekan pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, Yami, silahkan masuk. Yugi sedang memasak di dapur, jadi duduklah dulu. Kakek akan memanggilkannya dulu," perintah Sugoroku, kakek Yugi terhadap Yami.

"Tidak usah, kek. Biar saya saja yang menemui Yugi." ujar Yami sembari meletakkan tas besarnya tersebut.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kakek ke atas dulu. ada sesuatu yang sedang kakek kerjakan. Tapi sebelum itu..." Sugoroku terdiam sejenak dan menautkan alisnya pertanda ia sedang bingung. "Apa yang kau bawa dalam tas itu, Yami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, saya lupa. Begini kek, setelah saya pikir-pikir, mungkin cara yang paling tepat untuk Yugi agar ia dapat mengingat saya, adalah dengan terus bersama dengannya. Maka dari itu, saya berniat untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi, itupun jika kakek mengijinkan karena sepengamatan saya, kakek yang terus-terusan bersama Yugi, tidak dilupakan olehnya. Ya...walaupun kadang lupa juga sih. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan jika cara itu kita coba?" Yami mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Sugoroku. "Bagaimana, kek? Saya sudah habis akal untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Yugi" ucapnya lagi dengan memasang _puppy eyes._

"Kalau itu untuk kebaikan Yugi, kakek setuju-setuju saja. Tapi disini tidak ada kamar kosong..."

"Biar saya tidur dengan Yugi saja! Dengan begitu, saya bisa semakin dekat dengan Yugi." dan seringai pun muncul kembali di wajah Yami. Dan ini bukan seringai mesum, saudara-saudara! Ingat, sekali lagi, ini bukan seringai mesum! Tak ada waktu memikirkan hal mesum, BDSM, rated M dan sebagainya! Menyembuhkan Amnesia Yugi adalah prioritas nomor 1! Jadi untuk para penggila _rated_ M, tak perlu bersembah sujud memohon _scene_ ranjang. Karena hal itu sia-sia saja. (Bletak)

Kemudian, Yami pun mendatangi Yugi yang sedang di dapur. Dan terlihatlah Yugi dengan penuh karisma, sedang membolak-balikkan telur yang kelihatannya sudah setengah gosong.

"Aibou, kenapa telurnya belum kau angkat?" tanya Yami keheranan karena sedari tadi, Yugi hanya membolak-balikkan telur tersebut tanpa berniat mengangkatnya.

"Ah, Yami, kapan kau kesini? Kau mengagetkanku." jawab Yugi sembari tersenyum pada Yami.

"Ku kira kau akan lupa padaku." Yami pun berjalan mendekati Yugi yang tengah memakai celemek itu. Celemek yang dipakainya itu semakin menambah kesan imut yang ada dalam diri Yugi.

"Hahaha, maaf, kau kan tahu jika aku mempunyai masalah dengan ingatanku. Dan soal telur ini, aku lupa apakah sudah kumasukkan garam atau tidak. Makanya aku mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sembari membolak-balikkannya." jelas Yugi.

"Memangnya dengan begitu, kau akan ingat?" tanya Yami sembari menolehkan wajahnya pada sang telur yang sudah mulai berkulit hitam dan dikhawatirkan mendapat perlakuan diskriminasi ras kulit hitam(?).

"Aku tak yakin. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan kalau dicoba? Ya... walaupun nasibnya sedikit malang karena mengalami perubahan kulit."

"Kenapa tak kau coba rasakan saja, aibou? Dengan begitu, kan hasilnya sudah pasti." Yami hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, melihat kekasih mungilnya itu yang terkadang konyol. Dan Yugi pun menampakkan paras terkejut.

"Oh, iya ya! Kenapa aku tidak terpikir ke sana ya? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau pintar juga, Yami! Hehehe... mungkin aku lupa." Yami hanya dapat membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

**XXX**

Sugoroku, Yami dan Yugi, pada akhirnya harus makan siang bersama dengan kulit telur negro(?) buatan Yugi. Ya... walaupun rasanya aneh dan lebih mirip dengan rasa _negro crispy_. Tapi, mereka tak ada yang berkomentar karena takut menyinggung perasaan Yugi. Berbeda dengan Yugi yang takut telur tersebut tersinggung. Benar-benar berhati mulia.

"Aibou, aku akan tinggal sementara disini." Yami membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Yami? Apartemenmu kebanjiran? Tapi, bukannya apartemenmu ada di lantai lima? Kok bisa terendam? A-apakan terjadi tsunami?" tanya Yugi yang kelewat polos.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja. Siapa tahu dengan terus bersama seperti ini, kau tak akan melupakanku." Yami menjelaskan.

"Memangnya Jii-chan setuju?" tanya Yugi kembali, sembari melirik kakeknya yang sedang makan dengan paras aneh. Sang kakek ternyata terbuai(?) dalam cita rasa negro _crispy_.

"Kakek sudah setuju. Tadi, ketika kau sedang memasak di dapur, kami sempat mengobrol sebentar," Yugi hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Makanpun selesai. Yami mulai membereskan meja makan kemudian masuk ke kamar Yugi untuk membereskan baju-bajunya. Dan ternyata, Yugi sedang berdiri di depan lemarinya.

"Aibou, kau sedang apa? Kenapa benging di depan lemari seperti itu? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Yami mulai mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya yang saat ini tampak bengong seperti habis melihat Kaiba sedang menari Salsa.

"Tidak Yami, aku bingung, kenapa banyak barang di kamarku? Siapa yang pindahan?" Yami hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar itu.

"Aku kan pindah kesini, Aibou? Masa kau lupa? Aku kan baru saja mengatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu!"

"Oh ya? Kapan kau mengatakannya? Yang kuingat hanya beberapa saat yang lalu, kita makan telur eksotis(?) bersama Jii-chan." sahut Yugi polos. Yami hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengatakannya waktu kita makan, Aibou! Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mengingatnya." Yami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan aibounya itu. Mungkin ia berpikir, kalau obrolan itu tetap diteruskan, malah akan semakin bertambah kacau.

**XXX**

Satu hari telah terlewati. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik walaupun berkali-kali, Yami harus mengelus dadanya. Dia memiliki motto bahwa 'Orang sabar akan disayang Yugi'. Maka dari itu, dia menganggap kelalaian Yugi tersebut sebagai ujian hubungannya dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Pagi itu, ametis Yugi mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang dia lihat, adalah sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Setelah kesadarannya mulai timbul secara utuh, telah terjadilah sebuah kejadian terspektakuler, yang melebihi hotnya adegan ranjang, yang melebihi ganasnya _scene_ BDSM bahkan _scene rape_ pun kalah fantastis ketimbang _scene_ yang akan terjadi kali ini. Dan sebenarnya, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan ternyata yang terjadi selanjutnya, adalah...

"TOLONG! TOLONG! JII-CHAN, AKU DIPERKOSA! TOLONG! OH RA! KEPERJAKAANKU TELAH HILANG! AKU TELAH DIRAEP!" Yugi menjerit histeris. Seketika itu pula Yami langsung terbangun dari dimensi mimpinya.

"A-ada apa, Aibou? Siapa yang berani memperkosamu di depanku?" sayangnya pertanyaan itu tetap saja tidak digubris Yugi. Kekasih malaikatnya itu tetap saja menjerit panik.

"HUA! TOLONG AKU, JII-CHAN! PERGI KAU, CABUL! PERGI!" dengan kekuatan penuh, Yugi langsung mendorong tubuh Yami hingga pada akhirnya, pria bermata merah itu sukses terjerembab dengan punggung yang terlebih dahulu berciuman dengan lantai. Ketika mulai merasakan sakitnya berduel punggung_ versus _lantai, Yami baru menyadari bahwa dialah yang disebut mesum oleh Yugi. Akhirnya, dia hanya mendengus sabar.

"Aibou! Dengarkan aku!" perintah Yami sambil memegang kedua bahu Yugi. "Ini aku, Yami! Yami Atem, kekasihmu!" Yugi hanya memandang bingung.

"Kau lihat foto-foto di kamar ini? Itu bukti kalau aku pacarnu dan bukan orang cabul!" tambah Yami seraya menunjuk deretan foto di kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Ka-kau? Yami? Kekasihku?" Yugi berusaha mengingat dan Yami hanya menganggukkan kepala. Aibounya itu masihlah terlihat bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, aibou! Aku Yami! Masa kau masih belum percaya juga? Apa aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau mau mempercayaiku? kau mau aku cium? Yami sudah kehabisan akal. Dan hanya ada kata 'cium' itulah yang melintas di otaknya. Dia lalu mulai mendekati aibounya dengan tak lupa memonyongkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, potongan kejadian berkelebat di kepala Yugi setelah mendengar kata cium dari Yami. Ya! Dia ingat! Dia ingat Yami! Dia ingat waktu pertama kali Yami menciumnya! Mereka berciuman di bawah pohon duren...

BUAGH!

"ARGH!"

"Aku ingat!" teriak Yugi antusias. Sangking antusiasnya, ia tak sengaja menjotos bibir Yami. "Aku ingat sekarang! Kau adalah kekasihku! Kau yang menembakku di tengah jalan sambil teriak-teriak memakai toa demonstran itu, kan?" sahut Yugi kegirangan. Yami hanya bisa mengangguk lemah disebabkan karena bibirnya yang sudah jontor.

"Hahahaha! aku ingat! aku ingat juga saat setelah kau menyatakan perasaan cintamu padaku, lalu kau langsung babak belur karena dihajar para demonstran BBM dengan tuduhan sebagai pencuri toa! Pada akhirnya kau mendapat julukan 'maling toa'! sampai-sampai wajahmu mirip toa sungguhan! aku ingat itu! aku ingat!" Yugi mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dan semenjak itu, Yami mempunyai sebuah cara untuk mengingatkan aibounya. Cara yang cukup ekstrim karena berpotensi menyebabkan bibirnya jontor dan masa lalu mengenai reputasinya sebagai maling toa terungkit, yang terpenting, cara itu dijamin ampuh untuk meminimalisir amnesia Yugi. Cara itu, tidak lain adalah... mencium aibounya.

FIN.

* * *

Hahahaha! maaf kalo jadinya kayak gini. jujur aja, Ka gak bisangelawak, makanya Ka yakin ini fic jadinya super gaje. Sekali lagi, Ka minta maaf. Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat barengan ama fic Lacrymosa miliknya Messiah-senpai, Tapi berhubung Ka males dan lagi banyak banget tugas, jadinya baru selesai sekarang.

Ka minta kritik ama sarannya buat masukan Ka kedepannya. Yosh, sebelumnya, makasih ya~


End file.
